Enemy Within
by DJ Rocca
Summary: COMPLETE. AFTER 6 MONTHS OF SITTING ON IT THIS STORY IS COMPLETE. He was his own worst enemy. Read of his downfall. A Jarrod story to the bigthingsinlife prompts on LJ. Read and Review. Thank you.
1. Spirit Awakening

**Enemy Within: Spirit Awakening**  
_He was always his own worst enemy_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Memory (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre:** General/Drama/Angst

For years when I was a child, I thought something was wrong with me. I could never bring myself to ask my parents when I saw them because I didn't see them often enough to want to bother them with something like that. When I saw my parents I cherished every moment, because I probably saw them once a month as far as I remember. They were gone so much; more concerned with themselves then their only child. I felt rejected, alone, unloved. I had Nannies and Babysitters watching me, as I got older, I would go to my Neighbors but I never had my parents. It's no way for a child to live, but I'm not longer a child.

I am adult, who has made many mistakes; my path had once been clear and good, like I was. Now I am tainted, there is blood on my hands and my body is possessed by evil, something I cannot fight or control. I could fight, I could win, but what's the point, I lost everything I had worked for, now I hide within the darkness, waiting for the day I am destroyed.

Why would a child think something is wrong, they know nothing of the adult word and concept of wrong? It was natural, I just knew it, and I always did. It was the variants in my personality according to everyone else. To me, it wasn't my personality; there was something inside me. Not until I was seven did I realize what it was. That's when my spirit welled and burst from me. The feeling itself was pure rapture, I felt alive, I felt strong. My body on the other hand was going into shock from the pure energy that was flowing through it. My heart was racing out of control, my vision blurred, and then I saw him. A golden outlined black lion began to form before my eyes, he was so beautiful. It reached for me, and I immediately understood that this was just apart of me. I was never a strong child, weak and clumsy, frail even. He offered me his strength, his power, all of him. It was apart of me, who was I to deny him? I reached for him and touched his face that was the last thing I remember of that day.

When I awoke I could feel his strength flow through me with each thudding heartbeat. My Mother was fussing over me and about my room, but it's the first she ever had since I was no longer an infant. She told me I collapsed and seized, I hadn't seen her that worried in a long time. The only time I saw her on the verge of tears was when a man came to collect me. He said his name was Mao and if she wanted me to be safe, I was to go with him. Without a second thought, she handed me over to this man. I was no longer her burden, well at least while I was going to this Academy named Pai Zhuq. Mao took my hand and as we walked from my home, leaving all my possessions, not that they mattered much to me, they mattered more to my parents and looked down into my eyes. I still having a feeling that he was looking into me, through me, reading my soul. His worn face broke from the stern and grave appearance and he smiled kindly down at me. He made a vow to me that day, vows he would later break, which lead to my ultimate downfall and his death. He promised I'd never be abandoned again, he promised to stay at my side. I looked into his eyes and I believed him then, yet again, I was just a child, I believed the lie.

I followed this man wordless from my home. He's informing me that I was in possession of the strongest Lion spirit in 100 years. He is surprised since I am so young, he had gotten the reading once but it thought it was a fluke. It was at my birth but it spiked then vanished, it was dormant inside me until that day. He knew I was afraid and took me in his arms to hold me, if felt like a parent embrace, something I hadn't felt until then. He told me many things on our way to the Academy, that there were others like me, everywhere, all different animals, all different strengths. But I apparently was the strongest, joy crept into me, I was finally called strong…but I had no concept of my strength. As he warned me, I had many years to train and so much to learn. I eagerly followed, accepting this new life without looking back. He was my family now and thus my training began.


	2. First Steps

**Enemy Within: First Steps**  
_The beginnings of the Black Lion_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Day of School (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre:** General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating**: K (as of now)

Dressed in a simple blue shirt and black pants, I join the fellow new students. Everyone refers to us as cubs, I do not mind, with the way some of the Masters and even other students, it comes off as endearing. It seemed strange at first that my instinct was to relish the kindness and affection in the tone as they refer to me as essentially a baby. But others, when they see me, they react with…fear…they didn't even know my name and I managed to bring fear. I didn't want to be feared, I just wanted…acceptance…just once in my life. I wanted to feel something other than the maddening loneliness. Then I saw some of the older students, some I could see straight through them and see the animal they possessed. If another lion saw me, they were drawn to stare, the others passed by, instinctively going to their own breed. More surprisingly the older male lions would glare, my stomach clenched, I've seen that look before. That usually meant I was going to be beaten, having been one of the smaller kids in school, I got beaten on a regular basis. Now here people seemed to not even want to get near me, I'm unsure if I should be relieved.

There were several cubs that were about my age, some were older but not by much, there was only one younger than me. I was 9, she was 7, I didn't know her name or how she came to be there but all I can remember is that her long blonde hair was blowing in the strong wind and she finally tied it back with a light blue ribbon, the color of our uniforms. Then she wore a smile of satisfaction after that, and returned to the position that we were all told to sit. Next to me, the resentful son of one of the Masters hadn't budged an inch, not even when his friend beside him began to poke and prod at him. His name is RJ and he is being as serious as I am, the others are getting fidgety, but this was the first day of my new life and I didn't want to mess it up.

"I'm RJ," the boy beside me says, I already knew his name but I didn't mind the introduction.

"Jarrod."

"Hello Jarrod. Apparently this bunch is the youngest in Academy history. Some, like you are accepted for your spirit strength. Others, like myself, it's our home situations."

"You heard about me?"

"Of course! Even if I didn't, I can feel your power. You don't know how to cloak your spirit yet but you will learn, we all will. It's pouring out of you and I've never seen anything like it and I've been around this place long enough." RJ had such a friendly smile. I wanted to believe he could possibly be a friend, but knowing me, I'd always be alone.

That's when Master Mao comes out, his warm eyes as always. Other Masters follow him, there are several. I wanted to stay with Mao, I trusted him, I didn't know the others or how they would react to me. The student's reactions gave me the impression that the Masters would be the same way.

"-Jarrod, you will be studying with Master Finn. RJ, with Master Swoop." I hear a sigh of relief from beside me. "Dominic, you are with me. Rise and go to your Master." We climb to our feet and go to our assigned Masters; the blonde girl who was beside me cross to the White haired man, later I would learn was Master Phant.

Master Finn looked down at me; his face set and stern, and his eyes gave nothing away. From his reaction from his own son, I'm scared.

"Come with me." His voice is as cold as his eyes and with shaking steps and one look back at the others, I followed him to his dojo, as we stepped inside he instructed me to sit and not to move. "I am Master Finn and I expect nothing but perfection out of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" my voice trembles and my hands are shaking.

"Good. I have high hopes for you Jarrod, I know you will not let me down."

"I will try not to Master." He smiled at me, one of the few smiles I would ever receive.

"Good. Now I will begin to teach you the Shark Technique."

"But I have a Lion…"

"The spirits do not limit us to the techniques we use. As I can predict, Swoop will teach my son to fight blind. I am aware of your spirit and the power you possess I will start your training helping you control it. Eventually as you gain your years, you will gain other Masters. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." I told him, ever the obedient student. He still smiled at me, and from the slit of the cracked door I saw RJ's eyes peering in. I knew in that moment that he would hate me for the smiles I would gain from his Father, the relationship I had, he would resent. I never was able to tell him that I wasn't looking for a Father in his. It wouldn't matter though, when I left his dojo that night, RJ would act like he was fine when I got to our dorm but I knew it wasn't. I sat in the common room where our group was being housed; we all sat in silence, all overwhelmed by the day. I was the first to go to my room and I didn't look back this time. Curling on my bed, I clutched my pillow and wished for another life.


	3. Screams In The Night

**Enemy Within: Screams In The Night  
**_He realized there were others hurting like he was_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt**: First Word (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre**: General/Drama/Angst

It was the first night still; the others were finally heading to their own rooms, heading to sleep shortly after I did. I couldn't sleep, the energy from the Lion kept me from sleeping. His power was running too strongly in my veins to even try to sleep. So I lay awake and stare at the ceiling and as the night wore on, the silence was woken by a bloodcurdling scream. I bolt immediately for the door, RJ's and Dom's doors burst open to and we all bolt to the stairs that leads up the girl's floor.

We locate the blonde girls room and slide the door open, the lights are off and she's the only one there. The thing was, she was still sleeping…or she looked like it. RJ goes over to the bed and shakes her. She slowly awakens and I was surprised at the sheer terror in her eyes. I've never seen such fear in my life, I don't know what she was dreaming but it was clearly horrific. My stomach turns in sympathy fear for her, and I'm at a loss of what to do.

"Kiran, you're ok it was just a dream." He says, she backs away from him, still just as scared. Until then, I didn't even know her name.

"Kiran?" that was my first word to her, I called her name, she looked to me and slowly she calmed. Her eyes were still wide and she was shaking. RJ still sat next to her, gently patting her back. She didn't respond, she just sat there; RJ was worried and placed his hand to her forehead. I'm surprised she didn't jerk away before, her eyes have are now unfocused. I wanted to do something to help, I wanted to reach out, to hold her hand, and try to comfort her. But as I began to, I withdrew my hand, what if I hurt her further? What if she panics? I just know I'll make it worse, so I hold back, stomach still clenched in dread.

"She's burning up…Kiran, what's wrong?" she still didn't respond.

Master Swoop came in out of nowhere; I don't remember him walking in. He looked to RJ, to us and then her. He kneels down by the bed, still looming over RJ and Kiran.

"Kiran," he says gently, his voice is so soft. No response. Nothing at all. She only reacted to my voice, but now she sat there like she was empty. It was scary, I hadn't seen anyone look like this before, and I didn't know what was going on and if I could even help her. "RJ, get up, NOW." RJ jumped away just as she began to thrash about. Her sudden movement scared Dom and I as we jumped in surprised. I'm screaming on the inside, she reacted to me, I should have done something but I didn't, how could I be so stupid? I look to Master Swoop, he hasn't done anything to her, and he hadn't even tried to brace her spasms. Maybe I _would_ have made it worse; maybe I should stay and watch her, maybe that would help. I'm at a loss and we're all looking to Master Swoop for guidance and he seems very troubled.

"Master Swoop, what's happening?" Dom asked, he paled, as did RJ at the sight. I didn't know what to make of it or what to do.

"She's having a night terror. There's nothing we can do, as you saw RJ, she didn't even respond to your touch."

"Why is she so scared?" I asked, Swoop looked to me, which was creepy because he had taken off his glasses to do so to reveal his unseeing eyes. On the bed, Kiran had stopped flailing and was now drifting back to sleep.

"Because you three are the ones living with her, you're going to deal with this on a nightly basis until she's settled in. As you've noticed she's the youngest person at the Academy, she has the power but it's not peaked and exploded like yours Jarrod, hers is still dormant but because of her home situation we thought it best to bring her here. She's being abused, I'm not discussing the nature of it but she has been bounced from home to home and abused wherever she's gone. We decided it was time we stepped in and took her away. The night terrors, she won't remember when she wakes, she won't even remember this. When she's comfortable here, the screams will stop and your Masters will understand if you show up exhausted in the morning. Now try to get some sleep, Cubs."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" RJ asked, it looked shaken to the core.

"You can set a schedule of what you guys do once you come in for the night and get into a routine it will help her cope easier."

"Thank you Master Swoop," RJ murmurs, casting a glance over his shoulder as we leave Kiran's room.

We stand in the hallway, all three of us, at the moment we aren't worried about our petty differences, well at least RJ's petty problem with me. I don't think I'll ever forget the fear in her eyes. Dom looks just as freaked and RJ seems to be handling it a little better.

"Should one of us stay with her?" I asked.

"Nah, Swoop told us to get some sleep. He's right about things like this." RJ promised, he had sincerity in his voice and in his eyes. Dom sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

"Is anyone as freaked out as I am?" he asked his voice shook a bit, and I could only nod.

"I've never heard anyone scream like that…" RJ said, his voice soft.

"She sounds so scared…"

"I know…" We look at each other once more and then part ways; I know none of us will sleep tonight.

I headed to my room in silence, as does Dom. I think we're all a bit shaken by poor Kiran's fear. As I crawl into bed and lay there, I realize that though my parents pretty much abandoned me, it could have been worse. I still hurt but from her screams, she was just as bad. Just as my body became exhausted and I began to sleep, I heard her scream. Unable to do anything for her, I just lay there as her wails continued to break the night. I wish I could help her; her fear chilled me to the core. My throat clenched as her scream died down and she fell back asleep, tears burned my eyes and soaked into my pillow as I grieved for her pain.


	4. Stolen Glances

**Enemy Within: Stolen Glances**  
_The lion seeks the girl_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Crush (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre:** General/Drama/ Romance  
**Dedication:** Thanks to my beta and to my psychological advisor. You two rock!

At first she was the tiny girl with the long blonde hair in light blue ribbon. Then she became the girl whose screams kept me company in the night. I used to stand near her door until her screams stopped, just to listen to her calmly sleep. She used to worry me so much. I finally slept through the night after her night terrors ended, until that day I couldn't. I didn't know how to look at her. Like a relative? A friend? Now as we've grown older, she was a crush. I didn't realize it until months had passed that I liked her. I started noticing that when anyone showed her attention. Even if it was RJ, who revered her as a Sister, I would resent it. If someone touched her, I'd want to break their arm. When she cried I wanted to comfort her. Unfortunately I never had the chance and was too afraid that I'd be rejected if I did. She suddenly became the light for me. I didn't think I could care about anyone, but then I met Kiran.

I was about 16 when I realized that I had my crush on her. She was 14 then, and even though we were still young, she was breathtaking. Her blonde hair had gotten longer now, still tied back in her blue ribbon. She looked at me kindly with her ice blue eyes and gave a gentle smile. Instead of loathing and contempt everyone else seemed to have for me.

At five-four, she was full-grown now, but she was still tiny compared to me; I was six feet and still growing. That didn't matter to me; the one thing that did bother me was that she was thin, too thin. I began to wonder if she ate and started to watch her at meal times to make sure she would eat. She did, sometimes she ate more food than I did, other days she would push it around and snack later. I did notice that her eating habits flux with the energy her spirit gave. Even though neither her nor I knew exactly what her spirit was. She was one of a few who had this problem, but it wasn't all that important.

But that's when I realized she meant something to me; when I cared so much for her health and well-being that I was beginning to follow her around to make sure she was okay…and to watch her…I know it's weird and a bit wrong but I liked to watch her. One of the lessons we all had been instructed on was learning to embrace animal actions and instincts; that through our spirit, they would be able to amplify and protect us. I chose to work on stalking; being able to sneak up on an enemy unawares was something I had craved since the days of being bullied on the playground, to catch them off-guard and make them pay for what they had put me through. But that wasn't honorable, according to the Masters.

I had already picked up some of the stalking habits as Dom and RJ often told me. I'd scared them just about every morning by walking in when they weren't expecting someone to. RJ's sense of hearing was getting better and better. He didn't think that anyone noticed, but I did. I see him more often now, gently tilting his head to pick up on noise in the distance. And yet, just about every morning, he missed me coming downstairs or into the room. They said I walked silently without realizing it. I make sure I walk like that now, not that I changed much in my walking patterns, I've perfected shifting my weight and to choose each step wisely.

Today Kiran is intensely working on weapons with Finn. She's excelled with every weapon put in her hand; each Master here has given her lessons and she's perfected each one. The thing is, they haven't even passed down their techniques of fighting to her yet; they've only taught her how to handle and use their weapons. Many people have gathered to watch so my joining doesn't make a difference. RJ is in the inside of the ring of people watching, and even Swoop has come to watch…in his own sightless way.

My eyes are only on her; the way each move of her body is controlled perfectly amazes me. She handles the blades with a natural grace - like she was born to wield it – just like every other weapon she's come across. I've been tracking each movement; she's able to, mid-move, stop and contorts her body to block an incoming attack. She fails and drops her weapons; she jumps back and prepares for his next attack. She's too tiny to fight toe to toe, but it is very well trained in using her opponent's weight and force against them. I should know; in our younger days, she'd often ask to practice with me, and I would end up across the room in a blur. Now today, Master Finn falls to the same method. He smiles as he lands, clearly proud of her work; the other Masters that have gathered wear the same smile. I don't like how they are staring at her either. They bow to one another and she departs, and RJ checks on his father and I follow her. She's heading back to our dorm, with me in her shadow.


	5. Sympathy, Tenderness

**First Broken Bone: Sympathy Tenderness**

_Sympathy, tenderness, Warm as the summer, Offer me their embrace  
-"Sympathy Tenderness" from Jekyll and Hyde_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Broken Bone (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre:** General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language.)

I cannot believe this has happened. Worse of all, it's because of her. But apparently she feels just as bad about the whole situation and hasn't left my side; she's just glued at my side, nervously chewing her thumbnail. Her anxiety is smothering me.

I don't know why she's so freaked out; I'm the one with a broken leg. But as her blue eyes meet mine, just brimming with tears, she's instantly forgiven. We wait in the medical room for someone to bind my leg. The silence is only broken by her teeth clicking as she continues to demolish her nail.

"Kiran, would you stop? If you chew anymore you're going to bleed," I warn her. My voice is harsher than I want it to be, but I'm also in pain and I can't stand pain. Her eyes grow wide and she rips her thumb from her lips.

"Sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," I reply, trying to adjust my tone. Relief passes over her face and she reaches for my hand, holding it softly. Her hands are so warm and small compared to mine, and I try to enjoy the feel of her soft skin.

"Its ok, it's my fault, this whole mess is my fault and I'm staying until you get sick of me and kick me out." She smiles, despite saying that. I want to tell her that won't happen, but the door opens and the nurse comes in with the pain medications I needed. Usually I wouldn't take any medications; but as much as I usually hated to admit my pain, this was truly painful. I've never been helpless before and now I know I'm going to be. But I look over to her and I see a look in her eye and instead of being vulnerable, I have comfort. I know that in this time, when others would take advantage, she will show me selflessness.

"What happened? Lovers spat gone wrong and she pushed you down the stairs?" The nurse asked dryly; to my surprise Kiran blushes as much as I do. The soft blush makes her skin glow. Why is she blushing? Could…could she like me too?

"No! Nothing like that! I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into him and we fell down the stairs. He took most of brunt."

"Oh what a knight in shining armor." The nurse retorts just as dryly as before. She then utters a simple phrase to me, "Don't move."

There's more pain, which is more annoying now than anything. She sets my leg and gives me the pain medication she brought in. She calls Dom and RJ to come and help me in my half sedated state. They come immediately and make jokes the entire time at my expense, but I'm a bit too drugged to care. They drop me ever so gently into my bed, which was dropping my ass like a rock.

"Thanks guys…" I tell them, my speech is slurred, and they cheerfully say their goodbyes and shut the door. There's some scuffling outside my door and Karin elbows her way into my room through them. "Wha…what are you doing?" I asked, sleep was heavily taking over me.

"Taking care of you. I got you into this mess in the first place!" She insisted. I wanted to go out and tell her to leave me alone, that I can take care of myself, but I was too tired to fight or to turn her away. I knew as I slept she'd stay with me, and no matter how many times I told her, she'd still be here.

When I did awake later, it was late in the night and she was still here. As my eyes slowly open, I saw Kiran curled up in a chair, watching me cautiously.

"Hi," she says gently, creeping forward, she is no longer in the uniform but in her pajamas, and I was in mine as well. "I changed you into your pajama pants. I thought it'd be easier on you…" she says, noting my revelations.

I'm panicking on the inside. How could she think she had the right to touch me? …Did she touch me? Oh God, what did she think?

And instead of being rational, I lash out in anger as usual.

"You had no right-"

"Bitch all you want, it's done. I told you, it's my fault you're hurt and I'm going to take care of you!"

I look at her and I'm still not sure what to make of the situation. I don't like the fact that I am injured or that I have to depend on anyone to help me out. On the other hand, this is the girl I'm crushing on…who undressed me in my sleep.

"You…undressed-"

"Yes I undressed you. Geeze, act like I haven't seen the nude male form before. Do you forget I'm the only girl in this house? RJ and Dom streak around here all the time. I've seen my share of naked guys."

"Oy." Usually I would be jealous, but I too have been exposed to RJ and Dom streaking though the house. I was still worried what she thought of me…

"Tell me about it. Now what can I do for you? A bath? Dinner? Massage? A Cuddle? Pain pills?" she suggests. Oh dear God…how do I answer that? I like this girl, I _really_ like her, and she's offering to take care of anything I need. A massage would be good, I'm sort've hungry, a bath would be nice but I'd be so uncomfortable and I've never actually been cuddled. Unfortunately my searing pain is back.

"Give me the damn pills," I growl as the pain rips through me. She seems to ignore my growl and patters across the room to get me them. She kneels on the bed, offering two pills and a glass of water. Though I'm very capable of sitting up on my own, she wraps her arm down and cradles the back of my head. She lifts me into a sitting position and pops the pills in my mouth and then presses the glass to my lips. I took a long drink and swallowed them. She then places the glass at my side table and actually places my head on her legs.

Being this close to her, I have no idea what to do with myself. I've never been comfortable around anyone. She seems perfectly content on manhandling me and bringing me close to her body. We've had an unspoken trust, but with RJ and Dom being around her constantly I don't get alone time with her often. We had moments where I could have taken time to speak to her, but I was too afraid. Now that I'm drugged and very close to her, I'm not sure what to do.

She gently runs her fingers down my face; I give a soft sigh of contentment and she smiles. She continues to stroke my face for a few minutes more, then stops and shifts me back to the bed. I wanted to tell her to come back, that I was enjoying her soft skin touch mine. I want to tell her not to go, that I want her to stay. But that's not who I am. I think she knows that I want her to stay, because she looks at me with a thoughtful look and then she settles down.

I can honestly say I've never been held like this before, but I like it. She's pressed against me and I'm deliriously happy. But that could also be the drugs; I'm not sure at this point. Either way, there's a smile on my face as I fall asleep with her warm breath on my neck.


	6. Frail Beginnings

**Enemy Within: Frail Beginnings**

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Love (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating: T** (Minor swearing)

As she lies beside me, I realize I love her. Over the past few days she's been taking care of me, due to breaking my leg. She's hardly left my side and I cherish her more with each passing second. She's cuddled to my side; I'd never been cuddled until she did. She even decided to nickname me "Muffin", it's extremely strange but apparently it's my own fault. When I was on the pain meds, I was hungry and all I wanted was muffins. I still don't believe her on that one but I don't want to fight with her. Since its been two days since she started calling me that, I've grown accustom to it. I just hate that RJ and Dom know because they burst into snickers immediately. She just gets back at them by calling RJ by his first name and punches Dom in the shoulder. Weak spots on both accounts, that usually shuts them up for a while and puts a smile on my face.

I shift my body as best I can, this break isn't as bad as it could be. I'm still going to be down and out for a few weeks. According to the nurse, our animal spirits aide in healing. As I move, Kiran groans and stays glued to my side, joy swells in my chest. I've never had anyone actually want to stay with me before. Not only enjoy but by their own will stay beside me. I love her for it. I love her for everything she does. The way the smile lights her face, the way that she is selflessly dedicated to those around her. She is just…everything to me and she'll never know…

As the morning wanes on I become drowsy again and begin to drift off. She, on the other hand, wakes and begins to fuss over me. Adjusting blankets, checking my leg, then she runs her hand down my face before heading for the door.

"I love you," the words escape me before I can stop myself. As thick as my voice is with sleep and as slurred as it is, I pray she didn't hear it. But I saw her freeze as her hand reached to slide my door back, she whips her head around. OhGodOhGodOhGod, she heard, oh shit…

"What did you say, Muffin?" she asks, her voice is shaking. Oh God she sounds so afraid. She'll never come near me again. Oh God…why am I such a fuck up?! I do not answer but pretend to be asleep and she slowly leaves. I felt her eyes on me until the door slides closed.

Oh God what did I just do? I've probably driven her away now. Why did I let that slip!? I just pray to what ever is listening to my prayers that they don't take her away from me. She's the one thing in my life that I don't want to lose.

When I'm sure she's out of the house, I get out of bed and hobble to my window. Leaning against he wall, peering out of the window. She is down below with RJ, she looks scared, and he looks intrigued. Oh Gods, what if she tells him, he'd probably smother me in my sleep. We're not on good terms as it is and I've never made it easy for him to be on my good side. He begins to speak, I can't hear from this distance but she begins to appear calm. Jealousy spikes within me, he's always good at calming her down or saying something she needs to hear.

Oh God, she's coming back into the house. I throw myself towards my bed, miss and hit the floor. Fucking leg. Fucking drugs. I'd spite her but I can't, I just can't. I hear her coming up the stairs. My heart begins to pound as she gets closer. I strain to get back up and manage to sit up on the side of my bed.

"Muffin?" she calls, before sliding the door open, she is surprised to see me sitting since before she wouldn't even let me do that on my own. "What are you doing? Are you hungry? Do you need to get up?" she asks and is just about ready to dash over to me when I stop her.

"No, I'm fine I can take care of myself," I tell her, trying to void all emotions from my voice. She pauses mid-stride and stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh."

"I can't be so dependent on you, it's not fair. You have your self to worry about and your training. Go on. I'll get around on my own," I want to release her from taking care of me. I want her to just go, I'm surprised she came back. A part of me wants her to stay gone, knowing I'm not deserving of anyone's time and affection.

"Do you really want me to go?" she asks, her voice is trembling now more than it was earlier. This time there is sorrow in her tone…why? Could she honestly care for me?

"I think it's for the best," she couldn't care for me, if my own Mother couldn't no one can.

"Fine Jarrod, I'll go but if you do need me, call me ok?" her tone is lighter. I watch her go, treading softly across the floor and downstairs.

Well shit. This sucks. Falling in love isn't easy…especially for the first and last time…


	7. A Touch of Silk

**Enemy Within: The touch of Silk**  
_What was hers is now his…_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Treasured Item (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (possible language)

My leg has finally healed and I'm on my own two feet again. As I walk downstairs, Kiran skitters from the room. My heart sinks. As usual, I've messed up the only good thing in my life, and scared away the girl I'm in love with. It's apparently the story of my life. I'm always meant to be alone, and I shouldn't have thought otherwise. Instead of going inside to sulk in the darkness of my room, I walk outside into the overcast day. It suits my mood better than the pure darkness.

I catch Kiran's scent in the breeze and follow it, she's near, and RJ's long since bounded off to who knows where. He'll be around soon, knowing RJ. He has the attention span of a gnat most days. Kiran is with Swoop when I find her; they are meditating as they usually do. Swoop is hovering an inch above the ground signaling that he is at peace. To my knowledge Kiran doesn't know how to levitate. I've watched her enough to know that she can't. She looks serene right now which is rare. Usually she's always thinking and in her quiet moments, she doesn't drift off blissfully, she sinks into a hard silence, crawling into her memories.

I wish I hadn't pushed her away, I wish hadn't blurted out I loved her. It makes it harder now, watching her, remembering her petite form curled up to me. I hate this, but in the end, it's my fault as always. As her eyes begin to open, I quickly step out of her line of sight and she seems disappointed when she opens her eyes. Crap. She probably knows I'm here; most of us here use our noses to locate each other. Funny thing is, I've not seen her do it until just now.

The wind picks up and it hits me with a cold chill, the seasons are changing quickly here. The fall has settled in beautifully with the changing of the leaves, its always been my favorite time of year. Only that's when I feel something silky touch my hand as I turn away. The breeze has taken Kiran's ribbon, she hasn't even noticed yet. Holding it tight, I take it with me as I return to the house. Even though I want to keep it, I know this has been the one item that she treasured. I gently touch it to my face and inhale the light scent of her hair before I head to her room and place it neatly on her pillow. Leaving her room, I go into mine, and lay down. Before I know it, I succumb to sleep with the crisp fall breeze filling my senses.

When I wake up, her scent is filling my nose and my eyes snap open. Rolling over, she's staring intently down at me. I'm mildly surprised to say the least; she smiles at my surprise and sits down next to me. I realize her ribbon is in her hand, laced through her fingers.

"Thank you," she says and leans down, hugging me. It felt so good to have her pressed against me again.

"It's yours, I didn't want you to lose it," she beams at me.

"Thank you for being so considerate. It's the only thing I have from my birth Mom…" I take in the information that spills from her lips.

"Then I'm glad I caught it," I tell her, she smiles at me still.

"You wouldn't have let it get away. I know you." I miss her, I miss the closeness of her body and it's just been a few days. Basic need and a shove from the Lion makes me pull her back into my arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry for being a shit the other day…I just-"

"I know, you're not used to affection or attention. I feel so much love I have a tendency to overwhelm people, not anyone in this house though, it's nice," she says, she's holding on to me just as tightly as I'm holding on to her. I love her and this is as close as I'll ever be to her. I'm okay with that now.

"I don't mind. I never mind," I tell her, and she begins to rub my back. The silk of the ribbon laced in her fingers makes me shiver.

"Good. I could use a nap. Shove over."

"Yes ma'am."

She laughs and lays down and now I watch her begin to rest. She slides her hand under the pillow and when she withdraws it, the ribbon is still tucked under it. I realize she's leaving it there for me and I feel a pang in my chest. No matter how many years pass; I will always keep it close to me. I lay down beside her and watch her sleep until I can no longer keep my eyes open.


	8. Pawprints in the Snow

**Enemy Within: Pawprints in the Snow  
**_Nothing is as pure as snow_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Winter (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Possibly language)

It is winter, and to my surprise, it began to snow. I have never seen snow before. I've never felt it on my skin. I walk out onto the porch and stand on the second step, which is out of the cover of the overhang. I'm standing shirtless and with bare feet in the middle of the first, light snow. RJ and Dom have their faces pressed against the window looking at me strangely. I don't care what they think, as a smile graces my lips. It brings me so much joy, something so simple. It's, of course, wet and cold but it doesn't matter, it's something…pure and gentle.

I hear the door behind me slide open and Kiran comes outside to me. She smiles at me, the light in her face is just as pure as the snow. She walks out onto the steps and gives my hand a squeeze as she heads out into the winters day. She is off to train with Swoop, she has moved on from Finn to Swoop. Today is a free day for me, and I may spend it just like this. RJ bounds out next and sprints across way, catching up to Kiran and walks with her. Dom comes out and stands there, he doesn't leave the porch and watches me.

"What?" I ask, not caring to alter my tone, as I would have had it been Kiran.

"Have you ever seen snow?" Dom asks, there is a bit of surprise in his voice.

"No," I smile at the tiny flakes as they touch my flesh.

"And you're not freezing your ass off without your shirt?"

"No. Well yeah, but not really."

"Give it a few minutes," Dom smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

Unlike RJ there was no animosity between Dom and I, he had no reason for any. Dom…was interesting person. In my younger years, before the Academy, I had no friends at school but I did ghost around people to know what they were like. He wasn't like anyone I've met before. His only downfall was his lack of focus, and all considering right now he's bouncing about the kitchen as he waits. He's always been easier to approach than RJ, every time I'm near him, he remembers that why he hates me and ignores me again.

A shiver runs through me and I'm finally feeling the cold. Dom is already heading in and leaves the door open for me. He tosses a blanket into my face as I close the door, then heads for the kitchen. Knowing him, I can only assume he's making hot chocolate. After I untangle the blanket and wrap it around me like a cape I'm touched to see that there are two cups waiting on the heating water.

While he's putzing in the kitchen, I throw myself onto the couch and attempt to get warm. After covering every inch of my skin, a steaming mug pops into my view. I accept the cup and take a sip; relishing the warmth it gives me.

"Thanks," I tell him, genuinely meaning it. People don't do nice things for me, I'm used to being left out. Except for Kiran but she does that for everyone.

"I don't want to seem rude but why are you always standoff-ish. You are a member of this house, you can join us once in a while." That was like a slap in the face. It wasn't rude; I just didn't think he'd care. We weren't close but we did get along. I know Kiran cares, she's the only one who's voiced her feelings aloud. I don't know what to make of him at that moment. He's so sincere, like he wants me to be there, a part of this rag tag family they've created since we were children.

"I'm used to being alone," I tell him honestly, "Until I came here I was always alone. My parents never made time for me and I had no friends or siblings so I'm used to being by myself."

"But you're not alone."

"Doesn't matter, I'll end up that way regardless." Dom frowns.

"That's not a good way to look at things."

"It's all I know."

"I'm sorry for that." The sincerity in his voice makes me stop and look at him. He goes to open his mouth to say something but the door is thrown open and a snowball lands directly in his face. RJ's laughter is ringing from the outside as Dom whips off his face. "Excuse me, I'm going to go kick his ass." With that Dom sprints outside and I hear a loud "oofm" as I get up to see what's going on, Dom had tackled RJ into the snow. There is another loud shriek but this time, it's Kiran and she throws herself into the dogpile on the snow covered front lawn.

"OUCH! My spleen!"

"You're spleen is to the right! No! The other right!"

"HAHHAHA. Dumbasses."

Anyone else would be mildly alarmed at the scene unfolding in front of them but this is pretty normal. Kiran has untangled herself from the other two and ducks behind me. I'm happy to play her human shield as snowballs come flying at us. Usually I'd be angry but with the girl I love laughing behind me, causing chaos for the boys in front of me, I'm content.

For once I feel accepted. I feel like I belong, my laughter joins the group as we all end up pelting snow at one another. We carry on like this until Master Mao comes by to tell us that we're being too obnoxious and we need to go inside. Groaning we all shuffle in, then there is a race for my blanket. Kiran wins by elbowing RJ and Dom in the sides. Wrapping it about her shoulders, she opens her arms to me.

"Come on, cuddle up! No heat source is better than body heat!" she chirps and I wrap my arms around her and I'm mostly embraced by the blanket. RJ and Dom go off to get theirs as Kiran and I settle down. She's cuddled close to my bare chest, and partially in my lap when they come back. We all smile and settle down, without the air of tension hanging over us. It's a good feeling I know won't last.


	9. Traditions

**Enemy Within: Traditions**  
_A gentle goodbye_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Kiss (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General/Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

The winter snow had gathered in inches outside of our home, the whole area was blanketed in white. Its beautiful, crisp and clean, all footprints have been erased as the snow stacks up. It's so beautiful to see, nature and its purity. My docile mood is about to change and not for the better.

"Since the Holidays are fastly approaching, the Elders have decided that the Students should spend this time with their families." Master Mao announces as he arrives in our dorm. We all froze; we were all in the living room. Kiran was smashed in between RJ and Dom on the couch and I was at the window. I go numb. I'm being taken away from not only the place I want to call home, but from the girl I love. I don't want to leave her. Her eyes have already taken on a dark light. She's unsure what to do, everyone sees it. If I hadn't been at the window I would have wanted to try to comfort her. Instead RJ does, he places his hand on her shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck with his thumb. This time, jealousy does strike, I'm losing her and yet he's the one touching her to bring her comfort. It should be me. Yet again I think that would completely reveal that I'm head over heels for the girl and settle for growling out at Master Mao. The Lion rises and enjoys that I'm losing control; it's easier for him to control me that way. We both know this.

"What? Why for the Holidays? I mean, we miss our birthdays…" I say, I do not want to go. I can't. I'll be alone again. I'm finally used to having people around and being around people. Even RJ and I have been getting along…well were…until he touched her. But I remind myself that he doesn't like her and he can't have her. He's not shown a hint of interest in even liking her romantically. I have to force myself to relax as much as I can.

"Several students here had very strong religious ties and the Elders believe it is better that everyone goes home for a few weeks for time with their family." Master Mao says. I want to ask him to stay. I don't want to be home, its not home. Here at the Academy has truly been my home.

"But-"

"Enough Jarrod. It's time to go pack." Master Mao says sternly and I bow to him before going off down the hall. RJ and Dom are behind me, Dom is happy. Yet again Dom comes from a happy home. RJ is scowling; he doesn't want to go either. In silence we head to our rooms to pack. We have what little clothes we wear out of the uniform and some belongings we've gathered through the years. I take Kiran's ribbon from my pillow and tuck it in my bag. One small bag holds the belongings I have. I want to stay. I don't want to go. Dread builds within me as I close my door and head downstairs. I peer out the window to see a large group gathered by the main gates. Dom heads out first, giving me a smile and a nod.

"Bye Jarrod, see you soon. Try to enjoy your holiday." He tells me and bounds out through the snow.

"Easy for him to say," RJ grumbles as he joins me. "But tis the season and all that. See ya." He goes through the snow in Dom's hurried tracks. Kiran comes down at last; I didn't want to leave her here alone.

Goodbye. One word I do not want to say, at least to Kiran. I don't want to leave her; she's been the one bright spot in my life. I know it's for two weeks but I don't want to be without her. A knot builds in my throat as I look down at her petite form in the dim light. She looks at me, and then her focus shifts above me. She's actually tilting her head and my brows knit together.

"What is it?" I ask, she smirks up at me.

"Mistletoe." She says so softly then to my surprise she beings to stand on her tiptoes. Then her lips meet mine for my first kiss. It's so warm and gentle; soft like her skin. As soon as it happened, it ends. I hide my disappointment as she takes my hand. "Time to go."

"Be safe." I tell her as we trudge through the snow to the others.

"You too. Try not to be too grumpy, its only two weeks then we're back here again." She says. Two weeks is too long. I want to stay. I feel her hand begin to shake as she lets mine go. I know she wants to stay too. She has taken up clutching to my arm. The fear that rolls off of her twists knots in my stomach.

"Good bye Kiran." The dreaded words leave my lips that still tingle from hers.

"Bye Jarrod." She says, just as soft, as one by one, we all depart. Before she goes, she takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I thought she was going to let go immediately but instead she clutches to it.

"Come on Kiran," Swoop calls again, slowly her hand slides from mine and I am alone, once more in the cold darkness.


	10. Endless Nights

**Enemy Within: Endless Night**  
_His power isn't the only thing building, so is his obsession_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Night Home Alone (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

Home. This place is not home to me. My parents were surprised when I showed up on their doorstep. I don't blame them; they've not seen me in eight years. I went from a puny child into a very tall teen. At this point, I'm taller than my Father, which means I tower over my Mother. She is now skinner than before, bleached blonde. I recall her being a happy brunette with weight on her. This is obviously for my father. She tries to hide it but I see misery in her eyes, he probably doesn't notice. He was not the most observant person, and looks the same as he always did. Not even a fleck of gray. So like him. A part of me will crave their love, but the other part hated them just as much.

"Jarrod! What are you doing home?" She seems shocked; I think she honestly never expected to see me again. Another wound is gouged into my soul involving my parents.

"It's the holidays, the Masters sent us home for Christmas since most of the families celebrate. They figured most of the parents would rejoice upon seeing their children again." I do not try to hide the anger in my voice.

"We're going out. The Swansons are having their annual party, as you remember. You're old enough to stay on your own. Theres food in the fridge." Is all my Father tells me, not even looking me in the eye. He seizes my Mother's wrists and drags her towards to car. They've rejected me. Again. They drive off without even looking back and I'm standing alone in the cold, as the cuts drive deeper.

I walk into the black house and head upstairs, working my way through the darkness. I did so much when I was alone as a child; I know the layout with my eyes closed. I drop my bag next to my door and head to my bed. I throw myself into it and shut my eyes. This is going to be a long holiday.

Then I dream…I know it's a dream because Kiran's with me. I'm not complaining though. I feel her body lying beside me like she did when I had broken my leg. Her skin is pressed on mine, and she's resting peacefully. I feel her hand stroke my cheek and it feels so real I wake up. I look at my side, expecting to see her there. She isn't, and I run my hand over the mattress hoping to find an imprint of her body. But there's nothing. I'm alone. Still and always.


	11. Midnight Whispers

**Enemy Within: Midnight Whispers  
**_He thought he was dreaming when he felt her hand touch his face…_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them.  
**Prompt:** First Sleepover (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language, possible nudity)

I must be dreaming again. I have to be. I'm feeling Kiran's hand on my face and as my eyes open she's sitting above me. As I fully awaken, I realize that I am not. She is sitting on my bed, gently stroking my face. How long had seen been here? How did she get here? How'd she know where I lived? Questions race and she continues to stare quietly, waiting for me to ask one.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked."

"How did you know how to find me?"

"Followed your scent and energy reading. You're not that hard to find."

"How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes."

"How did you get in?"

"Front door." I just stare at her, and I'm not sure what to say. Instead I blink silently at her.

"I didn't break in, the key is under the mat. People think it so safe to do that…" Oh. That makes more sense.

Now I feel her energy rising, more so than before. It's so strong, stronger than I've ever seen before. I place my hand on the side of her neck, cupping the skin. The Lion is intrigued and delighted at the power resonating from her body. I don't like that he's rising within me, wanting to know what spirit animal she holds and the fact that it's her power that's drawing it.

"Why? Why here? Why to me?"

"Closest person and because I've never felt more overwhelmed with power. My spirit burst from me earlier in front of the foster parents and they freaked. You've always had the strongest animal spirit; you've coped with it. I know you're the only one I can ask about how to keep it down and away." She's so scared, its plain to see. The trust she's giving me now, showing me her real self with the walls down.

"Its really hard," I tell her as I sit up and grimace, the lion wants out. "It's a constant battle. He usually wins, I can't overpower him." She smiles at me.

"Its not about over powering him, its about taming him. Have you tried approaching it like that? I hope that works because I'm so screwed…this thing…it's so dark. So menacing. I don't like it. Why am I cursed…"

"You're not cursed, it's a gift," I tell her, she sighs, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm not so sure…" she falls into silence and her eyes are distanced. I don't like this. I don't like seeing her depressed, I miss her light. I run my thumb back and forth over her skin, her pulse races and throbs. I lean down and press a soft kiss to her lips, and she gently kisses back.

"I will be here for you, its time to pay you back for all the help you've given me since we were kids. I don't even know how to start but I want to try," I tell her. She smiles softly, and touches my face. The Lion smells her fear, and I can see the vulnerability in her eyes. This delights him, I don't like that he's enjoying her fear. The predator begins to wake.

"I believe you." She seems so small in this moment, so fragile. I've never had anyone put so much trust in me. She's so hopeful that I can help her.

And because she believed in me, I honestly think I can do this and be there for her. I want to be. I want to be a better person, and I think with her help I can do it. So the best thing I can do to start is to help her cope.

Then it hits me. This is the first time I've had a girl in my room, in my home. Well the home of my childhood, the Academy is more home than this place. I never had sleepovers as a child; you would need friends for that. I spot her bag on the floor, it was big and full.

"How long did you plan to stay?" I ask, eyebrows arched, I figured it would be just tonight.

"As long as you'll have me," she says, her eyes are getting big like she's getting ready to beg to stay with me. Internally I'm joyful, she wants to stay with me. I can be her hero. I liked that idea. I wanted to be a hero since I was a kid, but I never seem had the chance. I just wonder, when its time for us to leave Pai Zhua, what will happen to her then. What will happen to me, I like the idea of staying wit her…I just hope she wants to stay with me.

"Don't give me the big puppy eyes, stay as long as you want." I tell her. The one thing I wouldn't tell her is that I had grown accustom to her sleeping at my side and want her to stay there. My parents will not be happy but I don't care. Just like they don't care about me. "My bathroom is through there, shower if you need. Are you hungry?"

"Uhhh through the past 7 years I've known you, you've never once cooked. You'd probably burn down the house. I'm fine, if you need to eat, use the microwave!" she says, heading for the bathroom.

"Hey!" I said in offense and she just laughs and closes the door. I head for the kitchen, and found that there's barely any food in the house. Knowing my parents they are probably never really here. I hear the shower kick on upstairs and I stop dead in my tracks when I hear her crying over the sound of the rushing water. I hurry upstairs and knock on the door. "Kiran, what's wrong?" I know she can hear me, I'm not quiet. She doesn't answer so I do the only logical thing that pops into my head and burst in.

What I did not expect was the shampoo bottle whizzing at my head. I barely had time to duck before it connects hard with the wall.

"JARROD!" She shrieks, she's shocked but does nothing to hide herself through the sheer curtain. But I do see her hand going for the next bottle-the conditioner.

"Stop throwing bottles at me! Why are you crying?!" I ask, her eyes are now longer huge but narrowing into slits.

"Because the foster family threw me out! They think I'm a demon because an animal spirit burst out of my chest without warning! Do you know how scary that is?!"

"YES!"

I have no idea why we're yelling at each other over the shower, we can hear each other perfectly fine if we spoke at normal tones. I mutter an apology and leave and I heard her sigh. I don't know if its in exasperation, frustration or disgust but I wouldn't be surprised if she left now. With a groan I sit on the edge of the bed and bury my face in my hands. The Lion is laughing; he would have taken advantage of the situation, and is laughing at my misery. That bastard. Kiran comes out of the bathroom, towel securely around her body and heads for her bag. I hear her rustling through her clothes but then instead of heading back to the bathroom immediately, she climbs on the bed. She scoots on her knees over to me and throws herself on my back and hugs me around the middle.

"I'm sorry," She says, her cheek pressed against my shoulder. "I shouldn't have yelled. You were nice enough to take me in and I went all psycho on you. I'm sorry," she apologizes again. Still hugging me close, she leans her weight into me.

"But I did burst in while you were showering," I did remind her. She laughs to my surprise; I didn't think it was funny since I was the one who had a bottle thrown at my head.

"It happens. The naked body is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I've seen you naked." I had almost forgotten she had changed me when I had a broken leg.

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now that you've seen my naughty bits, its off to put some clothes on." She tells me then bounces off to the bathroom to dress. I shake my head and flop down onto my back. A few seconds later, she pounces onto me, completely dressed. I don't mind since she's so light and tiny. "I'm tired."

"You should be. When my spirit burst from me, I convulsed and passed out. Just sleep, I'm here to watch over you." I tell her, she smiles and we readjust for bed. We're squeezed in my small bed, but I've never been happier.

"Thank you." She whispers as she begins to drift off, I gently rub her shoulder and smile to the ceiling.

"Anything for you."


	12. Tequila Dreams

**Enemy Within: Tequila Dreams**  
_Peer pressure isn't good for you _

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them. Also I do not support underage drinking in the slightest. But in this chapter there is, its for the character development, not from finding it to be something that all children/teenagers should do.  
**Prompt:** First Time Drunk (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** T (Minor language, possible nudity)

My parents have come and gone. They did notice that I happened to have a guest and were extremely surprised it was a girl. They had been intrigued enough to ask her the basic are you? How do you know our son? How did you get here? Those kinds of things. I'm surprised they cared to know since they didn't ask me anything. But once again, they were gone and we were alone. I don't mind. I like being with her on a one on one basis.

As night drew near, Kiran returns to my room, having apparently raided the liquor cabinet from the looks of the bottle in her hand and fruit in the other. I've never drank before, never had the notion to. She obviously wants to since she found the bottle of what's labeled a cream sherry. She takes a long drink before she even had the bedroom door closed.

"How's that taste?" I ask, watching the look on her face. I would question why she was drinking in the first place but I knew I'd find out sooner or later.

"Not to shabby. Better than other wines I sampled earlier," she says, making a face. She comes over and sits on the bed; I manage to get the dish of fruit out of her hand as she takes another long drink. Her usually light white skin is now hued with pink.

"How much are you going to drink?" I ask, I don't like how fast and how much she's already drank. She looks at me, her pupils are dilating.

"As much as it takes." Fair enough, while she's distracted, I manage to get the bottle from her grasp and take a small sip. It was sweet and went down easy, I didn't mind the taste. Still not something I had intended to do but I don't want her drinking alone. Besides that, this is my parents good Sherry and I don't want her taking any wrath, if there was any to be had.

She goes to get something from her bag and is swaying on her feet. She's consumed almost half the bottle and judging by her side, she's probably going to feel it fast. She squats down and begins to dig through her bag, body swaying. The lion wants to take advantage of this state. I take another drink, hoping it makes him shut up and to my surprise his voice begins to fade. Instead of the other feeling, the power, the animalistic thoughts going through my head, it's dimming. No wonder why she's drinking. My thoughts aren't being overpowered with thoughts of dominating and power, but something more positive…more me. The me I was before the Lion burst out of me.

She's been upset since she arrived about her spirit; its power is still so strong. I've tried to help her with exercises that helped me. Lately a simple mediation has allowed me to communicate easier with the Lion. He still has a lot of power to dominate my actions but I hope he will start to see that this is my body, not his to control. When I hear a thud from Kiran's general direction, I look over to see her laying on the floor giggling.

"I'm not getting up," she tells me. "I like it here." I just shake my head and get up. "Bring the Sherry!" she calls cheerfully. I roll my eyes and grabbed it.

"Want the fruit?"

"Not really."

"Then why did you bring it?" I asked, as I sat down next to her.

"It's a dessert wine!" I just shake my head and hold the bottle out of her reach and take another sip…which turns into one long drink. "Enjoying it?" she asks, staring up at me. I feel my skin warm up, I'm tempted to just take off my shirt and feel her body on my flesh. I love the feeling, the contact I had been denied for so long, I relish each second.

"Not as much as you." I told her, as she seizes the bottle back and takes a drink. I have no idea how she's able to drink while lying down without choking. I'm feeling pretty good right now and decide instead of getting up and stumbling about, I'd lay beside her. She lets out a happy noise and rolls over to cuddle to me. I smile and place my hand on the small of her back exposed by her shirt. Her skin is so soft; I can't help but want to touch it. She doesn't seem to mind as I run my fingers in small circles against her bare skin. I smile as she laughs softly; I like to hear her laugh. "You're pretty when you laugh." I blurt out. She bursts into a 100-watt smile.

"And you're amazingly snuggle-able."

"First time I've heard that. No one has cared to be this close to me."

"You're very intimidating at first, there's this strong energy around you. Your face, because of your internal battle is so strong, is usually so stern and focused. Mean…fierce…strong…I like that" she says with a smirk.

"Well you're tiny. So small…with your long blonde hair. So warm, compared to me. I liked how happy you made me with a smile. I've never seen someone who's smile could make me smile. The fact you were happy, made me happy. I didn't feel alone when I was around you. I don't like being alone."

"Sometimes people leave you, half way through the wood. Others may deceive you, you decide what's good. You decide alone, but no one is alone." She sang to me softly.

"What's that from?" I ask, the tenderness in the way she sang has me intrigued.

"A musical called "Into the Woods". I remember it when I was a girl." Her face darkens a bit and she leans over and gets another drink and then pushes it away. Its mostly gone now but I don't care, I just want the darkness gone from her eyes.

"Why does it make you sad?"

"Bad things happened. I don't want to talk about it…hmm." She drifts off and smiles, nibbling on her lower lip. My lips are tingling, I don't know if it was from remembering our first kiss or because of the booze but either way, it's a strange feeling.

"My lips are tingling." I tell her, not that it matters, she smiles and scoots up more so she's eye level with me. My hand moves from the small of her back to her face and I gently stroke her cheek, it's just as soft as the skin on her back.

"Can I feel?" she asks, which was rather pointless since she leans over and kisses me anyways. This is nice, laying here, completely relaxed for the first time since I discovered my animal spirit. Here, with her lips on mine, her kiss is so gentle…so her. I want to feel like this all the time, I want to be relaxed, calm and gentle. I don't want to be intimidating.

"I love you," I tell her, I'm not afraid to tell her now. She's tipsier than I am and she may forget.

"I thought you said that to me before Muffin, why hide it? Love is wonderful! All you need is love!" She bursts out laughing, I stare at her. Her laughter dies down and she pokes me in the nose. "Jarrod, I do care so much for you. Hell it may even be love but I can't say love just yet. I want to be with you, I want to be with you. You make me happy. There's something in you, I see, I've always seen. I don't care that your dark and brooding, you've seen me do the same. We all have darkness but we all have light. Those lines blur too often just in different situations." She kisses me again, this time with more passion in it.

I don't know what this means for us now but I love her and I guess she loves me. In a way. Right now as we lay here. I really don't care. As long as I'm not alone.


	13. First Time Rated: M

Enemy Within: First Time  
_The walls come crashing down_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I'm just playing with them. Also I do not support underage sex either.  
**Prompt:** First Time Sex (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** M (Minor language, nudity, sexual situations and probably descriptions)

**Take note: This is an "adult" themed chapter that is only avaible here. If you are reading from PRU please review here too.  
You have been warned.**

A few days have past since I told Kiran the truth about my feelings. I just didn't foresee this happening so fast. We're lying naked, entwined in my bed as a storm rages outside. She's dozing at my side, clinging to me and I will not let go. Until she guided me through it, the only thinks I knew about sex was what it was for-procreation and in the Pai Zhuq's case, bonding. I don't want to know how she knew so much about it but I am thankful at least one of us knew. I was scared, so was she, not because sex was involved. It was my first time for everything. She was scared because of the memories that consumed her. I felt that I was just another person added to the long list of abusers. When she would wake I would find out.

A loud crash of thunder breaks through the sound of the pouring rain, waking Kiran instantly. Her body jerks and I rub her back as she calms down. Her fear was from the storm, not me, I could feel that much. She sighs and lays back on my chest, one hand sliding down my body to capture me in her hand. As she gently begins to stroke me, I moan softly. God, she's good with her hands, and I thrust into her small hand as she speeds up her movements. I lean down to kiss her, needing to feel her lips on mine as she strokes my now awakened manhood. The Lion awakens now, he's satisfied from earlier. Mainly because he took control and began to dominate, he controlled my movements. He will not win this time. He took away my first time, he won't interfere again. He took his mate, he marked her and now I would be able to be with her.

I was scared for Kiran I that moment. I didn't know what he would do, but since I met Kiran he's wanted to be her dominant. After she initiated things, just like she is now, we let our walls down. Between us the power in the room was nearly suffocating. The animals drove us to try to overpower one another, the Lion of course won. He was able to pin her down and enter her with one, hard thrust. I wanted to stop and slow down but my body betrayed me. As I trust hard within her, I wiped the tears from her eyes. Her eyes are momentarily filled with fear, but her body wasn't. Oh God, I'm a monster… I saw her lips move but my heartbeat and the blood rushing through my veins was too loud to hear over. She threw her head back and screamed as I fucked her harder than I wanted to. I hate this, he's the monster, I struggle to gain control, but I can't. I hurt her and there's nothing I can do to stop it. The Lion roaring in victory within me, and I was terrified now. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I wanted something to treasure, to remember as gentle and passionate. I leaned down and kisses her, realizing the tears on her face were not just hers, but my own. My hands held her shoulders in place, and she in turned clutched at my hips leaving bloody gouges. As my climax approached, I sped up, Kiran meeting me trust for trust. The next thing I knew I was coming, a roar ripped from my throat before I could stop it. I felt her body jerk and I heard her pant my name. My arms give out and I stop to rest, gently lowering my body to her chest. That's when I heard her, and she nearly killed me with those words.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." And I didn't, she asked and I obeyed, the Lion happy to have her below us, begging. Relief rushes through me, the burden of thinking that I was hurting her, becoming one of the many abusers lifted.

Now she was starting again and straddled me, she was in control now. I was too tired to roll her under me. I was happier with her on top, I wanted her to have some control over this situation. To give her something she's never experienced before, domination by her own hand. She entrusted me earlier and now I am showing her my trust. Whatever notion she has had of those terms, I wanted erase, for me I don't want it to be pure control but about trust. I wanted her to trust I wouldn't hurt her. I would never hurt her.

"I love you Kiran," I tell her as she begins to slide me into her, lowering herself inch by inch. She doesn't respond but leans down and kisses me instead. I don't mind, I would prefer to hear her say she loves me, to know its something more than physical but if this is all the love I can have, I'll take it. She seems so unsure as she mounts me and sits there, staring down. I take her hands in mine and hold them tight. I roll my hips up, snapping her back to attention. "Go on love…" I encourage her, but I did not expect her to fuck me as hard. Her eyes are vacant as she did, the only thing that let me know that she's not all within her head. I'm torn, I'm enjoying it but she's dominating me but I can't help but feel so conflicted. Her hands break my grip, seize my wrists, hard. She's holding hard, and fucking even harder. Her eyes are no longer vacant but slowly filling with anger. I break her grip but she seems more upset and seeks to grab me again. When she can't, she scratches me, it hurts but its not deep. I don't want her like this, the force she's using grows harder with each thrust, I'm more worried about her being hurt then the discomfort its bringing me. The lion creeps up and tells me just to lay back and enjoy it, to stop questioning the act and to just enjoy the pleasure. Figuring he's right for once, I obey, silently wondering if this all she thinks sex means. I capture her hands again and hold them tight.

"Jarrod," she says, her voice is so small and breaking as she continues to ride me. I open my eyes, to find her staring down at me. She's back, she breaks out of her trance and looks at me. My hands leave her and snake up her body to touch her face.

"What?" I ask, I'm afraid now. Afraid she'll tell me this is wrong, I'm afraid she's hurting herself, I'm afraid she'll leave me. I sit up and lean in close to her, she holds me to her body and I feel her trembling.

"I love you too," she says, her voice barely a whisper, there are tears streaking her face and she's so scared. I can feel it radiating off of her. Hearing her utter those words pushes me over the edge and I come. She comes shortly after me and does something she's not done this night since we began. She smiles, her fear dies as I hold her tight and softly kiss her skin. I lay us down, feeling complete with her on top of me. My chest feels tight and I'm no longer in a war inside, everything has calmed. I finally feel loved for the first time in my life and I break down and cry. She dabs away my tears, and I know she understands why I'm so moved. She cries too, not because she's loved but what she's done. She basically just attacked me, she knows what its like to be an attacker. But instead of fighting her like I could have done, I let her. I let her release what's been building within her through all theses years. Wordlessly, we both realize that this is something good, this is what has been lacking in our lives. For me, she filled the void left from never experiencing love. I hope, for her, I gave her someone she could count on. Someone who would never take advantage of her kindness or her body. Most of all I wanted her happy. "I love you Muffin," she whispers, her body isn't trembling and her voice is strong.

"I love you too," I tell her. She continues to smile and her eyes flutter close. She's sleeping and I'm about to crash. For the first time, I'm truly happy; I never wanted this feeling to go away. Later we made love, there was not savageness, and there was no violence, just us. She smiled then and told me she loved me again. I'd never get sick of hearing those words or telling her the same.


	14. Complete

**Enemy Within: Complete  
**_She was his now_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran though.  
**Prompt:** First Girlfriend (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language and sexual references)

She was mine now. She bares my mark on her neck from our first time together, and I have hers. Well I have more marks on me than she does but nothing too painful. Now that she is mine, I do want to talk to her about what she did. I'm not sure if she's ready to talk but we need to.

We're lying in my bed, we haven't gotten up, and we've just been lounging, listening to the dying storm. She's curled up to my side, it seems like her spot now. I gently lift her chin and look her in the eye. She's tired, and content. Her eyes are clear now, and she has sorrow in her eyes.

"Whats the matter?" I ask her, she sighs and buries her face into my chest.

"I hurt you and I'm sorry. I was…lost…I took it out on you and I have been trying to get past my issues. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I've known since I was young that she was abused. She has never explained to me, or to anyone what it is. RJ, Dom and I had decided back when we were kids we would not approach her about it. We would comfort her but we would never ask why she was afraid. We didn't want to make it worse on her.

"Do you want to talk?" I think it was time for her to talk but I wouldn't force her if she didn't want to. I wanted to help her, after the love she's shown me, I need to be able to do something for her. She let out a slow, shuddering sigh that shook her whole body. "You can trust me Kiran, you know that." If anything I'm honest and because I am alone I have no one to tell.

"First off, my name is Persephone Jones. Kiran is my middle name. I don't like using my first name, I don't because it makes me remember and all I want to do is forget. But lately, I just can't stop. That's why I hurt you. I wasn't seeing you, I was seeing all those who came before that hurt me and all I wanted to do was lash out." She stops and gently touches my chest where she had left scratch marks.

"I would never hurt you." I tell her softly.

"I know, that's why I'm so sorry." She kisses me and then continues to tell me a little bit more. "I've been abuse since I was born. It's all I've known, until I came to Pai Zhuq, that's what it took me so long to adjust. You and Dom and RJ have been Godsends, so have Master Swoop and Master Phant. The tenderness and kindness you've guys have shown me, I haven't had kindness before." My throat tightened and I held her closer, tighter. No one had considered me a Godsend before. I didn't think I was special enough for it. I could never love her more than when she leaned up and kissed me. "My Godsend," she cooed to me softly, stroking my face. I feel my cheeks heat and she smiles.

"I'm honored." I tell her and she grins cheekily up at me.

"You should be." She laughs softly. "But yeah, I have issues…" she said, her voice was still playful; she's trying to mask her pain. "But just…thank you…for being patient with me and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I understand, it's fine," I just hold her tight. She's my girl now and if all I need to do it to hold her to make her comfortable and to calm down, that's what I'll do.

"Love you Muffin," she says into my skin and sighs happily.

"Love you too, my Girl."

"Damn straight." I laugh and cuddle her closer.


	15. The Softer Side

**Enemy Within: The Softer Side**  
_He learns the meaning of serenity._

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran though and Jarrod's Mother for the time being.  
**Prompt:** First Date (bigthingsinlife prompts)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

I hear a soft knock on my door the following morning. The sun in streaming in my window and I'm instantly annoyed with the knocking. Who would be knocking? It wouldn't be my Dad. He hasn't stopped to see me once. It was probably my Mom; I don't know how she's going to take the present situation. Her 16-year-old son is in bed with his girlfriend, who is still bare. I've at least put on my boxers. Oh well. Kiran's still smashed to my side, snoring blissfully in my ear. I wriggle out from under her and she lolls into the middle of the bed and steals my pillow. I smile and shake my head. Reaching for the knob I open it to see my Mother staring up at me.

"You got so tall," She muses with a smile, something within me lights with the smile on her lips. She hugs me around my middle and I instantly find myself hugging her back. I can't deny her a hug, it's my Mother.

"That's what happens when you grow up," I tell her, trying to keep my tone level, trying not to let her hear the pain in my voice. I let her in and Kiran wakes up at the sudden sound of my Mothers arrival and watches her quietly. My Mother looks over to the bed and Kiran makes sure to cover every inch of her body. To my surprise my Mother doesn't look angry but more like a sudden realization swept over her face. That made Kiran shift uncomfortably, my Mother gave her a sympathetic smile and looked back to me.

"Your Father is out of town and I'm off work today. Did you have plans for today?" she asked. I certainly hadn't discussed anything with Kiran and she was sleeping until two seconds ago.

"I would like a date…" her small voice drifts to my ears, I look over at her and she's blinking sleepily at me.

"You want to go on a date?" I ask, she nods.

"I've never been on a date." She tells me, I smile softly.

"Me either." My Mother smiles at us and heads to leave.

"I'll be making breakfast for whenever you two are ready. Since you're Dad is gone I can actually make a meal and dessert if you'd like?" She asks smiling, Kiran's grinning on the bed and it puts a smile on mine.

"That sounds fine Mom. We'll be down shortly." I tell her.

"Ok dear," she says and closes the door behind her. Kiran looks at me and her grin gets bigger and she sprints into the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

"I win!" she yells, I laugh and shake my head. She's insane but I wouldn't have it any other way.

While she begins to shower, I head downstairs to find my Mom cooking or attempting to. She can't seem to reach the pancake mix; it's on the top shelf. Probably my Fathers doing, since I notice all the cake and brownie mixes are on the top shelf. I reach up and grab it, she jumps since I'm suddenly looming above her.

"Thank you!" she chirps hurrying to the counter, stopping as she began to open the box.

"Waffles or pancakes?"

"Uhhh. We like both but waffles sound good. Uh, I'd like to apologize for you seeing us in a state of undress. We meant no disrespect…it was unexpected…" I told her, it was awkward to say and probably awkward to hear but I felt that I had disrespected her in some way.

"Your young and curious. It happens." She said, waving her hand. "The only thing that concerned me…is that it sounded rather…animalistic…" I hadn't even stopped to think she had heard anything. My face lights in a blush and it makes her smile, apparently I am amusing while being flustered.

"That was due to our animal spirits…they tend to consume…sometimes…" I tell her carefully.

"That thing that burst from you when you were a child?" she asks tilting her head, I nodded.

"That would be him."

"What was it? I can't remember. Can I see him?" she asks. Right now, I feel in control and make the motions to draw him out. He stands calmly and at full height beside me. My Mother stops and stares in awe of him, the wonder in her eyes is new to me. She reaches out to touch him and I cringe but instead, he nudges her hand gently, I've never seen him do that before. "Its so beautiful…"

Kiran came into the kitchen, alarmed to see the Lion out and nuzzling my Mother's outstretched hand. She's just as shocked as I am and he moves from my Mother to Kiran. She stands erect and her face was masked, usually when an animal spirit was withdrawn it was to battle. We're conditioned be prepared. It stood face to face with her, then it rubbed itself against her hand, then curled her body before returning to me.

"Whoa…I've never seen him so…"

"Peaceful?"

"Yeah! Why did he nuzzle me though?"

"Marking his mate," My Mother supplied with a smile, making Kiran blush. "Go shower honey, I'll get to know your girl." Kiran grins and waves me off, I smile and kiss her on the head as I go by. I don't worry about leaving Kiran with my Mother. I trust her, and always have. I wonder if this is how a normal life is supposed to feel.

I quickly shower and hurry back downstairs as I smell breakfast coming together. When I come into the kitchen, Kiran looks visibly shaken and my Mother was rubbing her back. Oh God, what happened?

"What's the matter?" I ask immediately, my girl shakes her head but slowly parts from my Mothers comfort and clings to me. She's trembling beneath my hands. My Mother is frowning and studying Kiran.

"Nothing. Its ok. I'll be fine." Her voice sounded sincere but her eyes told me other wise. I just nodded, I didn't want to press, if I was going to be her support system, I wasn't going to bully her.

We all settle into eating a nice big breakfast and after cleaning up, my Mom heads to the store to get things to make for dinner tonight. Left to our own devices Kiran and I take the time to couple once more before heading on our date. I decided to take her up the road to the Fishers Farm-The Heartland. As they greet me with open arms, I remember why I loved this place so much.

Through the afternoon I show her the horses and taught her how to tend to them like Mr. Fisher had. I loved seeing the delight on Kiran's face as one of the horses named Sonny became quickly attached to her. I took her riding for a little bit, then taught her how to ride. She won over the Fishers like she had won over my Mother. It made me happy to see the people that had cared about me, liked her. It reassured me though I didn't think that would matter, but I felt better knowing they cared at all.

Once nightfall came, we bid our goodbyes to them and headed home where my Mother has prepared a feast. Apparently she misses cooking from the amount made. We sit down as a family and we tell her more about the Academy and what we've been learning. My Mother in turn, tells us about her job and how it's going. She's an OBGYN and is one of the tops in the state. She loves her job and her patients and apologized for not being there for me as a child. I understood better now that she was a Doctor, a well respected and highly sought after, her patients needed her. We all began to clean and she hugs us both goodnight and goes to her room, and we head to mine.

Kiran begins to get into her PJs immediately and I follow suit. As we climb into bed and lay together, I kiss the top of her head.

"Did you enjoy our date though we were surrounded by others half the time?" I asked, she nods and gave a happy sigh.

"Of course! I wanted to see the people you talked about! I wanted to see your Mom some more! And you were there the whole time, of course I enjoyed it!"

"Good, I'm glad." I tell her and I smile, her happiness gave me contention. I felt at complete peace for the first time I could remember. It was a good feeling. I never want to lose her or the feeling she gives me. I now know not only what hope is, but love and peace. Something I never thought I would have.


	16. Candlelight and Cake

First Birthday: Candlelight and Cake  
_Is cheesecake cake or pie?_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran though and Jarrod's Mother for the time being.  
**Prompt:** First Birthday (bigthingsinlife)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

The break went by fast, peaceful with Kiran at my side. My Mother had spent most of the time trying to make amends with me while my Father hid. I preferred it that way. From what I could see, he was still the same asshole he'd always been. I hadn't remembered my birthday until my Mother came in one morning and wished me one. It was my 17th birthday, and I hadn't celebrated in seven years.

It had been so long I had forgotten the day; it hadn't mattered in so long. Kiran was just as surprised but murmured a birthday greeting into my neck after my Mom left the room. My Mother had asked how I would like to spend my day. I don't see it as a special day; it's just a day like every other. I told her I had no idea, so she suggested making us a nice dinner. I had liked that idea, the Lion wanted steak and so I had asked for it and she beamed and told me I would have whatever I wished.

Then she vacated so I could have some time alone with Kiran. I think she thinks we're going to have sex again especially because it's my birthday. I think she thinks it's a typical guy thing but I'm just happy to have my girl near me since until her, I've had no one. And given Kiran's history I'm not about to expect sex on a regular basis. I don't want to approach her on it; I want her to come to me about that when she's ready.

We both shower and change for the day and tomorrow we would return to the academy. As I was pulling my shirt over my head I heard a knock on the door. I was currently stuck in my shirt and turned to Kiran, or where I thought she was.

"Can you get that?"

"Sure fat-head!" she chirped with a laugh at my predicament. I feel her pass me and I continue to struggle with my shirt and stop dead when I hear her gasp.

"Hello Kiran," I recognize the voice of Master Swoop and finally tug my shirt back off. "Jarrod," he says, oh crap. I instinctively want to growl at him, as I know he is here to take her from me.

"Swoop! How did you find me?!" she asks.

"It wasn't easy Persephone. You know better than to just disappear. I've been worried. The Josephs said you left the first day of break. Informed me two days later. They only said you were a demon. I have been searching for you ever since. What happened?" He stands over both of us, his face stoic as usual; Kiran shoots me a worried look.

"Well my spirit animal decided it was time to come out and play. Needless to say we were all a bit surprised. I'm here with Jarrod now." She said her voice taking on a hard edge, which makes him tilt his head towards her and a small smirk appeared on his usually empty face.

"You mean your Mate. I can sense the marks you've left on one another. You do realize you are now a permanent couple. Once a mating occurs, it does not happen again."

"That's not what Phant's said." Kiran said.

"Hey! Thinking about getting rid of me already?" I ask shooting her a wounded look. She shakes her head and puts a reassuring hand on mine.

"Never. But he says that for some mating isn't permanent and they can…mate…a lot." I knew she wouldn't leave me; I just needed to ask, I'm still very unsure about myself as a boyfriend, a mate. I've not been instructed too much on mating, but apparently Phant has filled Kiran in long before. That has given me confidence because she has chosen me to share her life with.

"That is true but neither one of you is included in that. Those circumstances are different. Mates die. Some animals aren't monogamist, but that is up to the person the animal spirit they wield." He tells her.

"I hope you didn't come here to lecture me about my Mate," she says, her voice is low and her hand wraps around my wrist.

"I haven't. I was coming to collect you, but now that I have seen that you're mated I will leave you in his care. But I want to speak to you alone. Jarrod, please put on a shirt and leave us for a moment." I understood that for a long time he has acted as Kiran's therapist and I respected his wishes. I left my room and headed downstairs, knowing he got into the house from the front door, I feel the need to check on my mother.

I find her in the kitchen; she's putting the raw steak into a marinade. Little did she know my basic instincts are to eat it as it is but knowing that my body wouldn't tolerate it well, I do not.

"Who is that gigantic Man? I saw a symbol on his coat that reminded me of that man who came…Mao, wasn't it?"

"Yes, his name was Mao. That is another Master, Master Swoop. He's partly Kiran's caretaker and therapist and wanted to speak to her alone. I respected his wishes."

"Good, she needs it," she muttered, I don't think she realized I caught that but pretended like I didn't. It hurt me to think that she suddenly disapproved of Kiran.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly.

"Nothing dear. Nothing, what do you think he needed to talk to her about?" she asks, her motherly concern coming back.

"I don't know. Probably about how she got here."

"That is something I'd like to know as well."

"Her animal spirit came out and the family she was staying with didn't handle it well. She didn't know what to do so she came to me."

"It was good of her to come here then, if it keeps her safe and calm. I know how scared I was when I saw your lion come out for the first time. It isn't easy seeing something burst from your child, witnessing you collapse into seizure when you've never had one in your life until that moment. At least she knew she could count on you." My Mother smiles at me and pats my arm. "How did you two meet?" she asked, I see her curiousness is getting the best of her and I indulge it. Any interest my Mother is willing to take me in, I cling to.

"We were placed in the same dorm. We've been living together since I arrived there. I started to like her and I didn't realize she liked me back until we left. She was always so nice and kind to me. She even took care of me after I broke my leg."

"You broke your leg!" I should not have mentioned that.

"Accidentally," I said, cringing slightly since I knew I had to tell her it was Kiran's fault. "She ran into me on the stairs and we started to fall. I didn't want her to get hurt so I took the most damage." My Mother blinked at me, clearly surprised.

"How noble of you, I don't think I know many men that would willingly break a limb to protect a girl they weren't married to."

"I didn't want her to get hurt." I repeated, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I had let her fall."

"I can see she means a lot to you."

"She always has. Even my Lion has attached itself to her." My Mother nods as she puts away the steak and checks over the pantry.

"I saw that the other day. Just-"

We both hear Swoop and Kiran coming downstairs. She is angry; he's masked as usual. He stops in the kitchen and looks at my Mother. She's probably surprised since she realized he couldn't actually see her.

"I'm sorry for coming in so rudely. I'm sure by now Jarrod has told you my identity. It was of matters of important that I needed to speak to you Kiran about her disappearing act." He frowned and Kiran rolled her eyes.

"I said I was sorry," She grumbled.

"No, you're not." Swoop stated, she sighed heavily.

"I know. Sorry for being insincere."

"Stop apologizing when you don't actually mean it."

My Mother and I just stare as they banter. Usually Kiran is not so forward or disrespectful to Master Swoop or any of the Masters. He clearly told her something she didn't want to hear.

"Swoop, just go." She told him flatly. He stared down at her, face still blank. He put his hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but she clearly couldn't.

"Jarrod, I apologize to you and your Mother our behavior. This is our usual banter, and neither one of us is angry though we appear so. I had to give her some undesirable news. I'm going to leave now but I will return to bring them both to Pai Shua. I'm sorry for the intrusion." With that he turns on his heel and promptly leaves.

I look to Kiran, who has withdrawn into herself and tears start to form in her eyes. She inhales and concentrates, calming down within minutes. I place my hand on her arm and gently rub it.

"Are you ok?" I ask, she nods and looked up to me. Her features change back to being bright and happy.

"I'm fine! So Birthday Boy, what are we going to do today?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't care. Its just another day."

"Our last break before we're back in captivity." Kiran pointed out.

"True. I'm willing to just sit and take it easy before we're thrust back into training."

"Ugh. Swoop's totally going to have my ass when we get back. I'll probably be training from dawn to dusk."

"Well that's what you get for being sassy." From the looks both Kiran and my Mother are giving me I can tell that came out rather insensitive. "Sorry…"

"Its fine, I'm just bitter." Kiran said and shrugged and wandered towards the living room and plopped on the couch. My Mother and I follow her in and sit. I sit beside her and pull her to me, pressing my hand to the skin of her arm, trying to sooth her. My Mother sits on the loveseat across from us, studying us with concern in her face.

"Why? What's wrong? What did Master Swoop want?" she asks, Kiran sighs and sinks further into the couch.

"He scolded me for running off because he wanted me to go to him, not here. He's just worried about me too much. He treats me like I'm fragile and I'm not." My Mother doesn't say anything and I know she's holding back.

"Does he realize you're not a child anymore?" I asked, usually when I'd hear them talk, he seemed to be like an overbearing father, not that either one of us would know.

"He doesn't want to."

"Do you think he could be doing that because he just want to make sure he's doing what's best for you?" My Mother asks, Kiran sighs, covering her face.

"Sure but he doesn't realize I'm being an adult and I'm now mated. It's not something anyone at the Academy takes lightly. I'm committed to your son for the rest of our lives because I chose to be. Jarrod has chosen me as well not only personally but his spirit has."

"I've noticed. I have noticed the way you two are when you're together. The mere touch of skin on skin soothes you both. Being in one another's presence is vital to both of you. Jarrod, you may have not realized but when you were apart and you were speaking to me the kitchen, you were pacing." I feel my eyes widen, I hadn't realized I was even moving.

"I was?!" I still don't want to believe I wouldn't have noticed pacing the kitchen.

"Yes dear, you were, but I understand not wanting to be taken from the one you love." She glanced at her watch. "I should head to the store. I need to get you your cake. Do you still like chocolate?"

"It doesn't matter, a cake is a cake," I tell her, Kiran smirks.

"What if it's cheesecake? Is it cake or pie?" My Mother laughs.

"Pie. It has a crust." She said, Kiran smiles now that makes me happier.

"I agree."

The rest of the night goes well, dinner was excellent and my Father ignored us still. I felt at home here now. When it was just the three of us, together, happy. As Kiran and I settled into bed, I hold her close.

"You ok?" she asks, I nod. I just want to hold her.

"Fine, I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, We're mates, we can't be separated. Not willingly anyways," she tells me simply.

"RJ and Dom are going to know."

"RJ's going to know right off the bat, Dom doesn't have the senses that RJ does but he isn't stupid."

"But-"

"Just go to bed Jarrod. It will be fine. I promise."

I closed my eyes and sighed, I trusted her word and began to drift off to sleep.


	17. Sever the Ties

**Enemy Within: Sever the Ties**  
_What would you do if they told you that you couldn't be with the one you loved?_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran though and Jarrod's Mother for the time being.  
**Prompt:** First Big Decision (bigthingsinlife)  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

"What do you mean you want me to be separated from Kiran?" I demand as Swoop brings us back to the Academy.

Kiran looks cross; her look alone could bore holes into flesh…too bad he can't see it. He doesn't look at us, yet again; he rarely looks at anyone though he's the least unsighted blind man I know. I feel my rage build inside me, it isn't just my own, it's the Lion. He's angry at the mere thought of being taken away from the girl he's marked. I feel her rage build but it's easily contained. She's lucky she can do that; she's been concentrating on controlling her emotions since we left. I don't have that same fortune, my rage comes strong and it's hard for me to contain.

"_I_ don't want you to. The Elders will. They didn't want her to be mated to anyone."

"But isn't that _my_ choice?"

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"Stop being a snarky asshole Swoop!"

"Kiran, I'm telling you this for your own good."

Kiran went very still and very silent at my side, and I could see an epiphany flash before her eyes. I didn't know what, I'm not a mind reader but something big just dawned over her.

"…you let this happen? Didn't you? You knew where I was the entire time…you knew we would Mate, which is why you've not informed the Elders about how close we were getting before we left." She said this very slowly and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I did nothing of the sort. Get that silly thought out of your head." He said with a straight face but I could hear the humor tightly reigned.

"Swoop! Is that why you were being such an asshole the other day?" she asked in awe.

"I'd be more thankful if you'd stop calling me an asshole…and don't call me a Bastard either. The Elders will not take kindly to your foul nicknames for me."

"Damn."

"Respect thy Master. It's a rule." He said grinning again, Kiran rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"So, oh wise Master, what should we do? Is there _anything_ we can do?"

"Fight. Fight for your mate."

I looked to Kiran, she looks to me, our hands entwined tightly, there's no way I'm giving her up without a fight. I'd rather die. From the look in Kiran's eyes, I know she feels the same way.

When we arrive at the Academy, we head directly to our dorm. Once inside we go to my room and I throw down my bag and to my surprise she throws hers down too. When I tilt my head at her she smirks softly.

"What? You're stuck with me pal. I'm not staying even a few rooms away from yours! Sides RJ will figure it out so why not cut to the chase." She tells me, then takes my hand as we hear loud crashing downstairs. "Ahhh the boys are home…" she muses.

We wait in my doorway as they come crashing up the stairs, half brawling, half attempting to actually carry their things with them. They are not surprised to have us standing there, staring at them like they are insane…which they are. Especially when they are together. They look at us, we stare at them and this lasts for a few minutes.

"Mama's home boys! Where are my hugs?" she demands playfully, they look to me first.

"What?"

"I'm not touching her without her Mate's permission." Dominic said carefully, but respectfully. His eyes remained on me, awaiting my decision.

"Oh?" I didn't realize that something like who interfere with how they act with Kiran. She's surprised too, we both know that those two act like she's their flesh and blood Sister. I certainly didn't think that Mating could come between that.

"Mating's a tricky thing," RJ begins; he thrusts his hands in the air, beginning to make exaggerated arm movements to help him explain as he usually does. "It's not hitting you now but it will soon enough. You're going to want to rip any man's arm off that touches her…not that you haven't wanted to since were we…like…what? 12?" I feel heat rise in my face, I should have known RJ would say that, Kiran coos at my side and wraps her arm around my waist and gives me a side hug. "But now it's going to come full force, even around us. Watch." He stated simply, he seized Kiran's arm and pulled her from my side and hugged her tight. I have to give him credit; I want to rip off his arms and beat him with them…more than normal. "Stop growling at me." RJ tells me and I sighed, I did realize I was growling.

"Sorry." I tell him and I mean it, he knows and nods. Then Dom squees and throws his arms around Kiran in a big hug. He, of course, knows I will not hurt him; he's been too kind for me to want to hurt him.

"Hey!" RJ said, as he realized I wasn't growling at Dom. "That's just mean, Dude! I'm not a threat."

"I know that. The Lion prefers that the dog doesn't play with the cats." I said, damn my Spirit as his power ices my voice.

"Oh! So that's what you are? Another kitty cat?" RJ asked, Kiran shook her head.

"You two wish. But close…ish…"

"How vague." Dom commented. Kiran laughed and hugged him tight.

"Doesn't matter. Your guys aren't going to see it. I don't want to have my ability to fight hinge on the animal I possess. I've studied and fought so hard this far without it and I'm not going to let it control me." She said. I look to my girl, and the determination in her face and it struck me on how proud I am of her. She's no longer that frightened child that's so helpless but a furious fighter. She looks to me then comes back to my arms, snuggled at my side.

"Ok, be mysterious chickadee, we gotta unpack and Dad said all of us are to head to the main temple."

"Yipee!" she cried sarcastically and heads into our room and we all stare at her. I shrugged and followed her in as we both began to shrug out of our coats and began to dig out our uniforms. As I watch her change and see how the light in her eyes glows brighter when she sees me. I love her. I love her so much. "What?" she asks with a smile.

"I love you," I tell her, her face lights up the room.

"I love you too," she says sincerely and I feel happy, I know that it won't last as we know we have to worry about the Elders, who we've yet to face.


	18. Unbreakable Bond

**Enemy Within: Unbreakable Bond**  
_Sometimes bonds will not break_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran.  
**Prompt:** No prompt this time  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

It was night, the house was silent and Kiran's entwined in my arms. I'm at peace here, if I could, I'd love to do nothing more than lay with her. The Lion is at ease, her power seeping from her is at a minimum. Her breathing and heartbeat fill my ears beginning to lull me to sleep, then two hard hands grab me and pull me from the bed. I immediately follow my instincts and attack. My moves are sloppy and are not well aimed in the dark. I miss and I hear Kiran ferociously growling at the otherside of the bed. I turn to try to fight to her when arms pull me back and force me into my clothes. Apparently she is as well.

"Get your hands off of me!" She growls with such force that I can hear her body shake.

"KIRAN!" I shout is muffled in my shirt.

"Calm down!" Wait a minute that was Swoop. When the shirt is finally tugged down I see our Masters are dressing us and shoving us towards the door.

"What are you doing you asshole!? I was almost sleeping!" Kiran snaps at him, clearly unable to hold her tongue.

"The Elders have summoned you, the both of you." Master Finn says, we exchange looks. When they lead us downstairs, RJ and Dom are sitting in the living room, both are scared.

"Dad, what's going on?" RJ asks, his voice is laced in concern.

"It's none of your business RJ." Another reason for him to hate the door is open, Master Phant is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jarrod, Kiran, come with me please," Master Phant said, his voice was vacant, Kiran looks spooked. I've never seen this man so empty before. Even though I wasn't close to him as I am with Master Finn and Master Swoop but he's always had a Grandfatherly patience with everyone. Kiran's hand instant twines with mine and we follow him to the main temple where the Elders have their chamber. No student has sent their foot within these walls without a sever punishment being invoked. Other students are whispering around us, I hear vague theories being plotted out. Rumors that will circle in the days that follow. One of them says that she's pregnant; one says she's sleeping with someone that isn't me. After that, I shut it all out and focus on the small hand in mine. I guess Kiran heard one of the whispers and nearly charged someone but I refused to let go, nearly wrenching her arm out of the socket in the mean time. I don't know what was said, but it had to have been bad for her to react that way to anyone.

The building is dark except for a crackling fireplace that is in the main room. Its cold, and empty until we get to that room and all the Masters are gathered. All of them, most I haven't seen since I arrived. The Elders only come to see the new initiates. Its so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. We bow to the room and stand, waiting.

"Have a seat," One of the Elder says; I'm not even sure his name, as he gestures to the two empty seats on one side of the table.

We sit and I look down the long table. Master Finn and Swoop are on one side and Phant's on the other. In between are the 4 Elders. The power in the room is astounding and nearly unbearable. A feeling of dread washes over me and Kiran shivers at my side. I place my hand on her arm and look to the counsel, awaiting our fate.

"Jarrod, Kiran, it has come to our attention that you are now a Mated pair." It seemed like a statement but we realized they were asking for our confirmation. I'm stnned, it's one thing to tell your Master and only have your roommates knowing. We have to publically admit being with one another. That makes me unconformable, its like when my Mother found it.

"And if we are?" Kiran snaps, she is obviously taking offense to the question. I had not realized this was their business. But if they asked me, I would tell them, they are our Masters and we've been taught to respect and honor them. Kiran has never seen any man as someone that respect is due. She didn't have to tell me, I've known from the time she was young. She often was reprimanded for her attitude, but she was still well loved by most of the Masters. They understood the reason for her attitude and have tried to correct her for the past 7 years.

"You will hold your tongue Persephone." Swoop murmurs low, she glares at him, eyes going cold. Swoop isn't pleased at anyone in this room and it is clear. I don't see what we've done wrong so I state just that.

"Yes, we are. Is there something wrong?" I ask, my voice is maintained.

"Mating is discouraged with a pair so young. Especially for one of that Spirit."

"The Lion?" I ask, to my knowledge I wasn't the only Lion, just the strongest.

"No, Jarrod, not you." Master Finn says gently, I tilt my head to Kiran who is glaring at them.

"There is nothing wrong with me." She states, the Elders exchange glances.

"Jarrod, if you would please excuse us for a moment, we would like to speak to Persephone alone." A different one says, I look to her and her face twists in rage.

"He stays." She growls, I feel her power building and she's containing it so well.

"Persephone!" Master Swoop hisses at her, making it clear that it was his last warning. She shoots me a look and I do not want to leave her but I feel all eyes on me and I know I have to.

"I'll be waiting outside the door," I tell her softly and kiss her gently on the cheek, in hopes of calming her down. It gives her relief but she's still clearly angry. I leave the room and close the door behind me and sit against the door. Listening. Waiting.

Hours pass, I do not know how many. For the most part I cannot hear what's happening. I do occasionally hear Kiran yell and shouts back at her and then I felt her power surge. I know she's showed them her spirit to confirm what they wanted. Soon I hear footsteps pounding, small feet, Kiran is coming out. I stand up and she throws herself into my arms. I hold her tight and I hear someone in the room call my name.

"Go, I'll be waiting for you," she says to me and presses a quick kiss to my lips before heading back to the dorm. I watch her go and then walk into the room. They gesture for me to sit and I do so.

My stomach is in knots. They are all stoic, silent, not an ounce of warmth or sympathy. The Lion is itching to get out and attack, still riled from our surprise wake up call.

"Jarrod, we are very concerned about this and we will tell you what we told her. For your own sake, you two must end this now." I don't like that answer.

"Why?" I ask, the rage is boiling, my face is contorting, twisting in anger.

"You do not realize how mentally unstable Persephone is. We all have been struggling for years to help her. Not only does she suffer from the abuse she was subjected to but also she's starting to lose what little sanity she has left. You have obviously become blind to this and we can on longer let you go so. Since you do not have the common sense to realize this, we're going to have to do it for you." The lead Elder said. I'm insulted, hurt and angry, this won't end well for any of us. The Lion claws to the surface and my hands begin to raise, I'm not trying to control it.

"Jarrod, control yourself." Master Finn says softly, he can see I'm struggling and he wants to help.

"I love her! You cannot take her from me," I say, my words are coming out as a deep growl.

"We are aware of your feelings for Persephone and they've clouded your judgment Jarrod. From here on in, we're moving her out of your dorm and you're not to see her anymore." He continues.

"Come on, you cannot take her away from that environment it would shatter her! It took her long enough to get settled in, do you want just throw her off the deep end now?" Phant says, I'm honestly touched his defending essentially us, he's trying to keep her near, keep her safe.

"No, Leo, that is not our intention. We want her safe just as much as all of you but she cannot be while she is with him." Came the cold response. How could she not? I love her? I'd die for her? What more can I do for them? To show them that she is perfectly fine with me?

"Why? I love her? She wants to be with me." I tell them, my question and statement falls on deaf ears.

"Jarrod, from here on in, since it would be unwise to move her from the dorm, you are not allowed to have…sexual contact with her. If there is physical contact, it should only involve sparring, is that understood? You are not to seek her out and she has been told the same."

"And how did that go?" I have to ask, since she kissed me on way out and has intentions of seeing me tonight.

"She told us to fuck off," Master Swoop says with a smile, which shows he was clearly amused.

"That's my girl," I tell him and he smiles again.

"Jarrod, have we made ourselves clear?" the voice of the Elders asks again.

"Yes, sir." I tell him, though I have no intentions on letting her go.


	19. In My Hands

**Enemy Within: Love Lies Bleeding  
**_Don't fall away and leave me to myself_  
-Hemorrhage by Fuel

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran though and Jarrod's Mother for the time being.  
**Prompt:** First (bigthingsinlife)  
**Genre: **ANGST FOR THE LOVE OF JARROD! ANGST  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

For the as well as the Elders knew, I had obeyed their command. My interactions with Kiran would be limited to strictly speaking and sparring as we had since we were young. For pretty much everyone else, nothing had changed. We found our ways to be together. Often we would under the guise of hiking into the woods. There we would finally be able to be free and with one another.

They had been wrong. Nothing had changed for her, she was still Kiran. Still happy, still sane and still in love with me. I asked her repeatedly if she wanted to still be with me, if she still loved me and every time I would ask, I would gain the same answer. Yes. Nothing could mask the love in her eyes as she said so.

As Master Swoop and I finished our training for the day, something grew sick inside me. I didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. At my side, Master Swoop stopped completely and I knew he sensed it as well. We break out into a run back to our dorm where I hear Kiran and RJ yelling upstairs. RJ never yells at her, I can't hear what he's saying, but it sounds like he's begging.

"Don't do this!" His voice is pleading, as a brother, as a friend. I hear him move towards her but then stops dead in his tracks.

"I have to! It won't stop! IT WON'T STOP! Every time I close my eyes I see them or hear that VOICE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I HAVE TO MAKE IT STOP!" She's yelling but her voice is eerily empty, void of any and all emotion.

"Don't do it! What about Jarrod? What about Dom? Me? Swoop? Phant? Finn?" Oh God…

"I can't listen to it anymore I have to make it STOP!" She screams stop panic rising in her voice.

Just as we burst into the bedroom, a shot rings out, and I feel the soft rain of her blood on my skin. I catch her as she falls, Swoop and RJ at my side. Kiran is bleeding but looking at me. Her eyes are boring into mine. Oh God, Oh God, don't do this, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God….

"Don't die…" I struggle to say, Swoop is rushing to get help, RJ is pale and is backing away. The scent of blood chokes the air. "Don't leave me." My voice is high and squeaky. She struggles to speak; her lips are spattered with blood. I think she was trying to say she was sorry. Her body stills in my arms and I hold her tight. By the time Swoop returns she is dead and limp in my arms. I see the sorrow in his face, as he wrestles her from my grip and lifts her up.

"Oh Persephone, you didn't have to do this," he murmurs softly, I wasn't surprised that he called her that. I want to follow him downstairs, I want to hold her hand as he takes her from me but I can't move. The only person that mattered to me is dead.

I look to RJ who has now scooted across the room, tucked in a corner, his hands in his hair, his forearms shielding his face. He's responsible, he's the one to blame, and this is his fault!

"Why didn't you stop her!? How could you let this happen? WHY WERE YOU HERE WITH HER?" I demand, I refuse to move, refuse to let her go. RJ's eyes are glittering at me from the crack between his arms.

"Me!? How dare you! If anyone, it's your fault. She should have NEVER been with you! She was getting better and YOU made her worse! She killed herself because of YOU! I was trying to stop her! I smelled the gun, her acceptance! SHE DIDN'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! YOU MEANT NOTHING TO HER!" he yelled at me, his face was contorted in agony and rage. He seemed more wolf than ever before. This was not my fault. This was not my fault. I love her. She is my mate! He out of all the animals knows better than to question a mating. He will not tell me how my Mate cared for me or not. I stood, I was ready to tear his arm off when I voice yells out at us as RJ begins to snarl.

"STOP IT!" Dom yells and for the first time I realize he's sitting on the bed. He's sniffing and his tears soak his face. "It was no one's fault. She's sick, she's always been sick. She hid it from us all but it was only a matter of time! She's wanted this for years! At least Jarrod made her happy!" That was more aimed to RJ who is still snarling at me from the corner. He can see that Dom is crushed and appalled at RJ, I hope he beats some since into the stupid wolf.

I'm ready to fight him; I'm ready to make him bleed. He's acting like he was her mate and not me. I would not stand for that. He was like her Brother. He should have been able to over power her, he could have stopped her, he didn't, and he let her die. Her blood still soaks my uniform, my skin, even my face. It's all I have left of her. I sat quickly as the scent of blood consumed my senses the heavy coopery smell choked me.

I lurch to my feet, struggling to the bathroom, as I get sick. After I'm done expelling everything from my body, I head to my room. I curl up in my bed and lay there, I can't do anything else. Sometime later I hear Dom peek in, he enters my room and sits near by, watching silently. I should have protected her; I should have, because she was my mate. I failed her. My love…how could you leave me?

"This isn't your fault." He says, I want to believe that the sincerity in his tone is real. I know that somewhere within him, within RJ and within the Masters, this will be my fault.


	20. In the Mourning

Enemy Within: In the Mourning  
_In the mourning I can see the signs_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or its characters. I do own Kiran though and Jarrod's Mother for the time being. This line comes from "Mourning" by Tantric  
**Prompt:** First Funeral(bigthingsinlife)  
**Genre: **ANGST FOR THE LOVE OF JARROD! ANGST  
**Rating:** T (Minor language)

I had no intentions of coming here today; I didn't want to, it was forcing me to admit the only person I've truly loved was dead. She had taken her own life. Everyone was whispering rumors, I didn't stop them, and I didn't have the energy to care. Only RJ, Dom, the Masters and I knew what really happened and that would be the way it would stay. Dom is between RJ and I; his body is shaking as he inhales as his sobs quietly leave him. RJ is snuffling and sniffing from the other side. I can't cry. She wouldn't want me to, a part of me is in denial, still, and I will mourn her in my own time. I refused to be forced to mourn her now. According to Master Mao, they are keeping this funeral private between those who knew her the best. There is no casket, we are gathered around a flat gave marked with her name. There are 6 of us here-Me, RJ, Dom, and the Masters Swoop, Finn, and Phant.

Swoop is stoic and silent; his face is turned towards mine, I feel his unseeing eyes on me. Kiran had once told me, though his eyes cannot see being totally blind since birth, he still can see. Now I feel that sight focused on me. I know he blames me. I don't blame him. Had I realized, had I taken the time to see the signs I had been ignoring. This wouldn't have happened, it shouldn't have happened.

Phant's face shows the agony of loss, of seeing someone so young die before someone has old as he. Finn is silent, his hands folded nearly in front of him and his son was beside him.

Together in silence we stand. I feel all their collective attention beginning to focus on me, and I can't bear it anymore. I leave, heading back to my room, the one place I can be alone. Climbing into bed I huddle myself in the center and slowly sink into restless sleep.

* * *

Kiran is not in the ground; I cannot physically see her anymore. When she was living, even to her final heartbeat, I could still see her. Now I see nothing. The Elders have failed. They had instructed that if anything were to happen to her to bring her here, to the underground chamber. I believe her distress attitude; as of late has been their doing. Had Jarrod been able to use half of his lion skills, he would have been able to scent out that she was not there. But unfortunately for him, she is still dead.

The Elders are gathered and silent. They failed. They tried to raise the dead. They've only successfully done it once before. It was a highly dangerous and forbidden technique but they had obviously tried to bring her back.

"So what now?" I asked them. "You couldn't bring her back? Now what we do to with her body?"

"Bring her to the city and bring her to the morgue. Tag her as a Jane Doe. We can't do anything about her now."

Phant and Finn looked to me, besides Phant I was her closest Master and we've had a difficult relationship since I saved her all those years ago. They don't have to say it but I believe they are entrusting me to bring her to the morgue since she would trust no one else. I think they failed to realize one thing.

"She is dead. I cannot see her. I can see everything around but I can't be sure where I'm reaching."

I think all of them just remember I'm blind. Taking pity on me I feel Finn lean over and pick her up and place her in my arms. She's so cold, its haunts me, making me think of all the dead I've felt in my life. The others assure me that the students are in lock down and that it is night so I should not be spotted on campus. Taking flight, I return to the world I've grown to want to be a part of once again.

The hospital morgue is quiet when I enter, as it should be since it's just a holding room for the dead. I find an empty table and lay her down carefully. For once I wish I could see her, to open my eyes and find out that this was an elaborate lie and she is not the one who is cold and still on this table.

She was far too young. The life span for those with her spirit, are short but she still had years to go. I feel so guilty that I couldn't save her.

"I'm sorry Kiran. At least you're at peace now." I tell her softly and leave her there. As I leave, I swear I hear a noise but I know its not possible and decide to walk the night, trying to clear my head of my failures.

* * *

Days Later

The Phant family has been in Pai Shuq from the beginning. We have been faithful to the word of the Elders and obedient students as well as Teachers. This time, my wrath pours from me and I don't hold back. The Elders have crossed the line this time and now because of my actions, I am dismissed from the Academy. Gathering my things with the help of my eldest Sister, Lorna, the head Nurse at the Academy we journey to my Youngest Sister's home. She had spare rooms and her door was always open. Even though the sun had passed along ago, we knock on her door, and wait. She opens the door, smiling at us and surveyed the scene before her.

"Finally leaving? It's about time." She says, and helps take some of my bags in. She chatters softly, and I immediately know why. It is late and my beloved Niece is sleeping upstairs.

"Thank you for taking us in Toni," Lorna says, Antonia smiles, she had the biggest heart I've ever seen.

"Anytime! Just be quiet on your way up, Gabby is sleeping."

Through the darkness we head to the guest rooms and set down our things. This room has two small beds and one is already occupied. Lorna mutters her goodnight and heads to the room she was taking down the hall. She was not pleased about what happened and when she is angry, she stays angry. She holds a grudge worse than I do.

After I changed and was about ready to settle down, I hear the soft patter of feet and a light knock on the door. Gabby peaks her head in, she definitely has her Mothers looks. Such beauty even in her young age of 12.

"Hello Uncle Leo!" she said and hugs me tight. Then she peers on the other bed through the darkness and freezes. "Who is that?" she asked, her large eyes fill with confusion. I take her hand and lead her to the bed.

"Her name is Persephone, she's only a few years older than you are. She's…had an accident and is resting now. She was one of my students. She'll be staying here for a while."

"Is that why Auntie Lorna is here?"

"Yes child,"

"Will she wake up soon?" Gabby asks innocently.

"I hope so, Gabby, I hope so."

"What if she doesn't?" She's so curious now and touches Persephone's cheek, instantly drawing back, I'm sure it was in surprise of how cold her skin was.

"Then our efforts were in vain. Say a prayer tonight for her," I tell my only Niece, who nods zealously.

"I will Uncle. I hope she gets better soon." Then focuses her attention on me. "I am happy to see you again!" with one more hug, she heads back to bed. She's still too young to really connect what has fully happened. Her love for me reminds me why I am still alive after all these years. I have seen so much, done many things, good and bad for the great good.

Her head is wrapped in thick white gauze, the Elders were sure that all that would remain from this incident would be a tiny scar on her forehead. We would have to wait if she wakes. If is the big thought weighing on my mind. Then we would wait to find out if she would retain her memories. Most importantly which ones and her fate after rehabilitation to gain what she lost. If. It's the one thing that darkens my hope_. If she makes it._ She may still die and sometimes I wish she would for her own sake. With a sigh I lie on my bed and utter a prayer, not just for her but also for Jarrod who will never know that she lives and the others who would never know either.

---End...---  
Read and Review


End file.
